Compel Me
by Marilove24
Summary: "Make me forget the butterflies I felt when I first laid eyes on him. Make me forget the huge smile I wore for a week after Election Day. Make me forget the fireworks I felt when I kissed him. Make me forget the stares and giggles we had together. Make me forget I ever fell in love with Lucas friar!"
1. Chapter 1

_Empty..._

That's what Riley Matthews feels as she sits at her bay window staring into space.

 _Empty..._

The word dances around in her brain as her body slowly starts to comprehend it. A piece of her slowly gives out. She hears the soft mumbles next to her but she continues to lose herself in the emptiness

She's finally brought back when she feels her body being pushed a little

"Riley!"

She turns to face her only friend at the moment. Her eyes still filled with tears as she could barely make out his face. The only thing that stood out were his piercing blue eyes that showed worry

"Please tell me you're alright!" He says making her fully face him

She thought about lying to him. Telling him she was perfectly fine. That's was what she had been doing for the past months. Telling everyone she was perfectly fine with Maya and Lucas being together. That she was perfectly fine that they were still mad at her

She swallowed the lump in her throat as she spoke "all I need is rest.. I'll be better by tomorrow"

"Riley feelings don't go away like that. It's been a months and you still feel this way"

He was right.. And she knew it. She couldn't possibly forget her feelings but she knew of another way.

"I know but I just need to be alone right now. I need to sleep today off "

She bites her lip as She remembers them kissing and hugging. She remembers the way her heart broke as she watched them. The moment they announced they were finally together. Was her ending

"I'm really sorry Riley." he says as he quickly hugs her

Riley knew that by the end of tonight she would be better

"I'll be fine Farkle.. I promise" she says forming a small smile as he climbs out her window.

She pulls out her phone as her thumb hovers over the name. A name she hasn't seen in months. A person she never thought she would know and her only escape for the pain.

She quickly dials his name as the ringing begins, until there was finally a answer

"Wipe the smirk off your face" she says coldly 

She can practically see the cocky smirk on his face. Words were spoken but she was in no need of games. She needs this to be done tonight

"Central Park at midnight by the pond" she says as she ends the call. She quickly slips on a back hoodie, jeans and her sneakers. She makes her way out of her window. When the princess crown she wore on Election Day catches her eyes. A spike of pain runs through her body as the memory floods her mind.

She closes her eyes shaking her head violently making it disappear. She takes as hold of it as she stuffs it in her bag. She hopes that by the end of tonight it will no longer cause her pain

-Central Park-

She finally arrives right on time. She watches how the moon reflects on the pond

"What's more interesting than that pond is me knowing why the hell you set me up here"

Her eyes move away from the pond as she quickly turns to meet the gaze of the figure. His dark black hair and blue eyes. That shine brighter in the dark

"Damon.. It's nice seeing you again" she says coldly

"Aw come on princess. Cut to the chase. What's up" he says moving closer to him

"I need you to make me forget" She says quickly looking down

"Let me guess Cowboy picked the bestie?" He says crossing his arm

She nods as she stare at him.

"I refused the first time you offered because I thought I could handle but.. I can't" She says trying to control her emotions

"Well sweetheart it was a onetime offer!" He says rolling is eyes

"Knock it off! You better than anyone should have some sort of idea what I'm going through! Elena felt lost without you so she made herself forget! Make me forget!" She yells

"You help me once! Not just me but my family in the car wreck we had. You and Elena saved us and made them forget but not me. You both promise to help!" She says moving close to him

"Well sweetheart I tried to help! When everything in Texas happened but you missy said no .so deal with it!" He hiss as he walks away

"I die every day as I see them together! I feel as if my life has been kicked out of me every time I see them kissing. There isn't one night I don't go to bed crying! Make it stop!" She shout as She run to him

He turns around as his eyes met hers s shower of emotions cloud his eyes as he stares at her "Riley.."

"Elena asked to be compelled to ease the pain when she lost you. Compel me to forget please! I need to forget" She shout running her hands through her hair

"How are you going to explain not knowing how you met him huh? How are you going to explain forgetting all of that" he say crossing his arms

"Then just compel me to forget ever feeling. Make me forget the butterflies I felt when I first laid eyes on him. Make me forget the huge smile I wore for a week after Election Day. Make me forget the fireworks I felt when I kissed him. Make me forget the stares and giggles we had together. Make me forget I ever fell in love with Lucas friar!" She say as she places her on his shoulder. Tears in her eyes

"Damon please! I need this now! I can't take it anymore! I can't take knowing I'm not his princess anymore!" She says as she reaches down and grab the crown out of her bag looking down at it

He rises her head as he stares into her eyes "say goodbye. It's the last time you'll remember "he says motioning to the crown.

She holds it tight as she closes her eyes goodbye _Lucas..._

She opens her eyes as his eyes lock with hers. He takes a hold of her face as she hears him speak

 **Damon pov**  
" _You never felt butterflies when you met Lucas. He was just a stranger you fell on. It meant nothing. You never cared for the princess moment. It meant absolutely nothing to you. You didn't feel anything when you kissed him. It was awkward and gross. Every feeling you had for him was never real. You never fell for Lucas. You never loved him and never will. Now tell me who Lucas friar is."_

"The boy I'm in love with. Damon! What the hell! Make it go away!" She shouts as her heart still hurts for him

"Tell me when it all began with him! That's the memory I need to change after that everything will change" he says as he stares at her

"Uh the first time we kiss-"

"No! It's deeper than that. It didn't work when I just did it. Think Riley! Your smart think of the time you saw his eyes and you knew!"

She knew what day. She felt the tears fall as she began to speak

"It was a few months after he arrived to New York. It was the day we went to the library. That day we were forced to talk."

"Riley! That memory didn't work that can't-"

"It wasn't when he told me his stories! That wasn't it! Moments before was it. The moment we stood there quiet and awkward. I had an impulse to look at him. In the moment we locked eyes."

"Damon that moment something happened. In those seconds something grew in me. It was like my heart grew for him. It was a feeling I can't describe. Those seconds of his eyes being on me made every feeling in my body awake. . Ever since that moment I was never able to look at him the same... That moment is everything to me

Damon rushed to her grabbing her hands looking in her eyes " _you looked up at him and he never looked at you. Those feelings didn't awake because his gaze never met yours. He never look at you that way. He told you his stories because he saw you as a sister. You never had feelings for him. You always viewed him as a brother. Forget every glance. In the moment nothing happened."_ Damon knew he should leave it at that but he couldn't

He knew that this two still had a chance. He had secretly watched them. He saw how there was still more between them. So for that he said his last words

 _"You will only remember all of these feelings when Lucas says he loves you. Only Then you will remember but for now forget your love for him. Now who is Lucas friar?"_

"His my brother and one of my best friends. His dating my best friend Maya. There the cutest couple ever" she say smiling.

" _Good.. We came her to talk about a gift to Elena. Nothing more than that now sleep"_ hesays softlyand with that she collapsed in his arms.

He carried her gently to her room as he placed her down in her bed. He soon felt a presence

 _"_ You know you still creep me out" he says whispering

"Says the one who's a vampire. Okay" Cory says as he walks towards him

"She asked for it didn't she" Cory says sadly

"It made the pain go way" Damon says heading to the window

"But like true Damon style you added something" he says smiling

"Time will tell if it works" he smiles looking at her one last time before making his way out

 ** _Please Please let me know if this story is any good! If I should continue it. Thank you_**


	2. Chapter 2

***** song chapter- losing your memory by Ryan star**

* * *

The hours pass slower at night. It's a quite night, with a bright full moon that overlooks the pretty brunette's window. The moon shines through the curtains as it shine on her sleeping body. Her body seemly perfectly still as the seconds, minutes and hours go by, but her mind is nowhere near asleep.

It's working at 10x faster than its normal form. Every neuron in her brain travels at lighting speed through her mind as a dark cloud consumers her thoughts,. The compulsion is taking its last victims. Taking its last bit of life from the memory's that invades her mind, soul and heart

Her eyes move rapidly under her eyelids as the dark cloud starts to make its way through her memories. The image of seats, poles and people appear. The dark figure looks around as it spots three figures. In a motion of fingers the picture rewinds back as two girls stand and the green eyed boy sit.

The figure smirks as it goes on attack. It touches the boy as his face becomes harden and stiff as the brunette falls into his lap. She attacks the image moving his head to face the blonde that is across his view.

 _"You were never his focus... "_

Riley furrows her brows as her head falls to the side, her breathing speeds up as the dreams play on as those words whisper softly over and over again

"It was never me..." she whispers unconsciously

The memory moves rapidly as it finally stops. The memory is now dull and dark. Maya stands smiling at Lucas as Lucas smiles at her. He sits Riley down as he moves his gaze from her and back to the blonde in front of him. Riley now sits there with a frown on her face

The dark figure spins as another memory appears. a pretty white horse appears as the darkness turns into the school setting. The figure wonders around as it approaches them. The figure touches a wall as the color is quickly sucked out of the setting

Riley moves around as her mind works rapidly. Her breathing speeds up and her heart beats faster. As she hears a soft whisper

 _"Watch closely dear... you weren't his princess"_

The memory focus on them as Riley lays her head on his back. But the figure touches the horse as the memory changes. Lucas focuses on Maya as he rides away.

"It meant nothing" she whispers in her sleep

The dark figure moves again as it moves to another memory

the memory plays as the first appears. He no longer sees her but the beauty in front of him. Riley frowns as he never seems to see her. They kiss but nothing was felt. They memory changes to it being awkward

"Nothing" she whisper again in her sleep

The dark figure smiles as it raise its hands into the air. As memories of the green eyed Texan boy appear. Riley's body twitches as every single memory is wiped clean.

" _My moment will be my moment" the memory changes to him looking at Maya_

"Never me" she whispers in her sleep

Her heart becomes weak and dull as every inch of it is taken out of the memories. Riley tosses and turns as the memories slowly change. She hears his voice in light whispers as they change and his eyes moves from hers to Maya's

" _Finally, it never happened"_

The memory of the library appears as the figure crushes it. she sucks the life out of it as Lucas is no longer with color.

Riley now desperately tries to look at him, but his eyes wonder every where but her, he doesn't look at her and completely ignores her as he moves to sit down

 _"He never liked you... he couldn't stand you"_

Riley body twitches as every memory played is slowly crushed. Everything becomes empty and dull as they become replayed with memories of Maya and Lucas staring at each other. She watches as he never noticed her

A tears falls from her closed eyes as her body jerks back and forth.

 _You never loved each other...he never loved you.._

Riley's eyes open wide as she looks around her room. She touches her face as the wet tears still on her face. She furrows her brows as she wipes them away. When she suddenly hears clapping. She quickly looks

"Very.. Very dramatic way to wake up"

"Damon?" She says rubbing her eyes

"No it's the cuddle bunny! Of course it's me" he says smirking

"What are you doing here?" She says facing him

"I simply came to insure my work was done" he says standing up

"Elena's gift?" She furrows her brows as she recalls the memory

"Something like that munchkin" he says as he touches the pictures on my mirror

"Why are you here?" She says as she eyes him

"Better questions is, why are you holding on to that thing with dear life?" he say smirking raising a brow

She look down to see her princess crown tightly around my fingers. She furrow her brows as she tries to remember grabbing it. When those soft words are heard again softly in the back of her head

 _Never loved..._

She quickly brush it off. As She drop the crown on the floor "I'm not holding it. It's just my old crown"

"Doesn't mean anything" he ask as he takes a sit taping his fingers

"No. Why do you care anyways?" She says crossing her arms

 _"_ Oh! I don't please, why would I care. I simply asked a question my dear" he says smirking

"Well I remember talking to you about Elena gift. So you must have some feelings!" She says smiling

"Touché sunshine" he says chuckling

"Why are you here Damon?" She says standing

"Who's this" he says as he points to the picture on my desk

"Those are my friends. Unlike you I have some" She says smiling

He rolls his eyes as he picks up the picture

"Sassy much. I mean cowboy what's he to you? Finally got him" he asking wiggling his eyebrows

 _Brother… His your brother..never loved him.._

"Eww no! I would never date him" She says shaking my head

"I thought you loved him blah blah. How in Texas stuff happened blah blah" he says rolling his eyes

"No! I never did! I guess I just confused myself Damon but no I don't and I never will. His with Maya now and his my best friend. Whatever happened in Texas is old news." She says as she runs her fingers through her hair

"My work here is done" he says as he stands

"What are you talking about?" She says as she quickly gets up

He mumbles something as he goes to the window

"Damon!?"

"Geez can you be quiet your folks are sleeping! I meant my work of getting a gift, look" he says as he pulls out a vintage neckless

"Damon actually have good taste" She says holding her against her chest in shock

"Oh shut up" he chuckles as he stands out my window

"See you soon sunshine" he smiles as he goes down

"See you dark one" She laugh as he simple waves her off

She quickly go back in her room when her foot hits the crown.

 _Nothing means nothing..._

"Can't believe I actually thought I loved him." She say as She tosses the crown on the bed and gets ready for school

 **Damon's pov**

I stop as I look up at her window

"My work of making you forget is done. Now it's Miss Americas turn.."

 **So this kind of sucks I've had this idea in my head for so long and I've tried to write it a millions different way but it wasn't coming out how I wanted it . So I'm sorry if it sucks. but i'm supper excited to fully start this story:)Please continue reading I will make the rest better**

 **Anyways don't forget to comment.** ❤️㈎9


	3. Chapter 3

The young artist stared at the picture on her locker. She sighs as she runs her finger tips across the picture.

 _I'm in it for the long game..._

She remembers saying those words. She remembers meaning it with all her heart but now she only has eyes for the blonde boy..

She opens her phone and his green eyes bring her in. She loves him now and it should be that way. _Right?._

"Look who's all love struck"

She quickly looked up to see a very smiley Riley. She eyes her analyzing any hit of sadness

"What?"

"You looking at a picture of Lucas! That's so cute" Riley giggles opening her locker

She furrows her brows "what?"

"Did you not hear me? Peaches are you okay"

"You're okay with this"

She says eyeing her. She won't make the same mistake of not reading her right. She was eyeing her making sure every word was the truth

"With you and Lucas? Of course I am" she said smiling

"Riley! Look at me! Don't lie to me" Maya says as she takes Riley by her shoulders making her face her.

Riley smiles as she places her hands on Maya's shoulder "I'm totally okay with you two together! You guys make a great couple"

Her eyes wonder over and over her faces trying to find one once of a lie but there was nothing. Nothing at all

"Wow" she breathe out

"You're not lying"

"Why would I? It's not like I like him" she says furrow her brows

Maya's eyes widen as she let Riley's words sink in. her mind become blank as the words ran over and over. _She means it.._.

"But... how?' she whisper as she looks up as her locker gazing at the picture

"I guessed I confused myself and how I felt. I promise you, that I don't have any feelings for Lucas. His like a brother to him. I'm glad the two people I care about are in love." riley says smiling as she hugs Maya

"You feel nothing for him? What about, what farkle said that New Years ? What about how awkward you are around him? How about all those looks? You're done? You're completely done with Lucas? Me kissing him doesn't bother you?" she rambles as she tries her hardest to try to understand her best friend

"Yes Maya. I'm completely done with Lucas. I know, I probably acted weird before, when he was choosing or whatever. And I acted weird around you two but i honestly think it was just the change. I feel nothing for him. Maya you are my best friend i wouldn't be in love your boyfriend"

"So you are telling the truth"

"Of course I Am" riley smiles as she closes her locker

Maya was about to speak when her gazes landed on an odd face. His eyes were green but not bright with brown hair

"Who's that" she whispers as she nods her head to the entrance

"who do you-"

She watches as her body tenses up when her eyes might his.

"Riley are you okay'' she says laying a hand on her shoulder

"um.. um.. yea just not feeling well. I'm going to the nurse ill see you in class" she says quickly as she makes her way down the hall.

She watches as the boy looks at her, then turns his gazes to follow riley

 _That's weird.._ She was about to follow when she hears her name being called

"Maya"

"farkle, hey" she says nervously

"Have you seen riley?" he says

"She went to the nurse wasn't feeling good'

"Oh no,.."he says with widen eyes

"What's wrong" she say grabbing his arm before he left

"Nothing, it's just she's still not over you and Lucas being together"

She shakes her head "yes, she is. We just talk she said she never liked him"

"Maya, she said that before and you saw what happened new years and last year" he say turning from her

"Farkle I'm seriously its different this time. She means it, I really saw this time" she says looking at him

He stops in his tracks as he turns to face her. "What did she say?

* * *

Riley quickly makes her way to the nurse's office, she knows he'll be in here soon. She can practically feel his presences behind her

She opens the door as she tenses as her eyes meet his

"What are you doing here" she whispers as she closes the door behind her

"Checking up on you" he says looking over her features, trying to read her

"Where's the nurse" she hisses

He sighs as he takes a seat on the chair" I'm not like that anymore. I have it under control, I promise. And to answer your question. I made her remember she had lunch to pick up"

"How kind of you" says taking a sit

"How are you" he says inching abut closer to her

"I'm good, never better. Why are you here?"

"I know Damon, came to see you, and he was here for a couple of days. Just making sure everything's okay" he says smiling

"Everything is okay. He just wanted advice for Elena's gift. Does he still visit her?" she says looking down

"Yup, every time he brings her a new gift, when she wakes up she love them all" he says smiling

"Can't wait to see her again."

"Anyways, is that the girl who took the cowboy" he says leaning back on the chair

"Took?" she says furrowing her brows

"Yea? Didn't you say you loved him? I remember last time I was here .you being upset about them"

"I think you're wrong. I never liked him. Maybe i was having an off day but no i don't feel anything. I'm glad their together" she say smiling

He stares at her taking in her body language. He looks into her eyes as he searches for an answer.

"I guess I must be wrong" he says smiling

He takes a hold of her hands and smiles at her once more

"If you ever need anything or just need a talk. Call me okay. If you feel confused call me" he says

"Yes. I will don't worry. "

"I won't. By how you asked about the nurse earlier and that glare I can see you've gotten tougher " he says laughing

"Hey don't make fun of me! I can be tough!

"Last time I talked to you and we took a walk. You fell like three times" he says laughing

"Oh shut up!" she says laughing

The bell soon rings making their laughs calm down

"Time to go back to reality" she says standing up

"Yea I have chemistry next" he says trying to hold back his laugher. As he watches her eyes widen

"You are not enrolled here!? You're joking" she yells

"I'm joking. You should have seen your face" he says laughing

"Very funny" she says going to hug him

"I'll visit soon little one" he says hugging her

"Good"

She waves as she goes out the door.

He quickly pulls out his phone as he makes his way out of her school.

He searches for that one person and he quickly dials the number. It rings more then he would like when it finally stop

"Why did you do it?" He yells as he gets in his car

"Well, Hello Brother"

"Damon, why did you compel her" he says

"Stefan, she needed it" Damon says a bit softly

"She is the purest out of all of us. We promised never to do anything like that to her!" He says gripping the steering wheel

"We also promised her nothing would happen to her! She was hurting Stefan! You didn't see how broken she looked" he yells

"She could have gotten over it. Just time" he says

"You know that's a bunch of crap. She really loved him and I wasn't going to watch her break. "he says

"Look Stefan it's all on Miss America to make her remember. All I did was help Riley. "

Stefan sighs as he continues his drive.

"I'm still going to watch over her" Stefan says

"So am I brother." Damon says ending the call

* * *

 **I had another chapter but it didn't seem right to post it. So I had to come up with a chapter to fill this spot. I know it kind of sucks . I'm sorry but next chapter will have rucas and i love it**

 **please comment:)**


	4. Chapter 4

It was a normal day for the young star athlete. His classes had gone great and his day was running smooth. He was heading home after practice when he remembered he forgot something in his locker. He was making his way over when he heard bickering. He stops as the voices become clearer. He stays closes to the wall as he slowly peeks over. As he thought the voices belong to Farkle and Riley.

"You couldn't just forget like that Riley!" Farkle says as he shuts her locker

"Well I did! Okay get over it because I did" she says opening her locker

"Feelings don't go away just like that" shaking his head

"I never had them Farkle! I confused myself" she says taking out her stuff

"Riley! Look at me and tell me you're not still in love with Lucas"

He mouth falls open as his eyes widen. He feels his heart beat faster. _Please say please say yes._ He quickly shakes his thoughts away. He chose Maya that's the right thing. But why couldn't he just leave.

"I. DONT LOVE HIM. I never did" she says sternly Turing to face fake

He feels his body broke down as pain shoots the through him. _What the hell_

"So all those moments meant nothing? Election Day? The day you met him? Your first date and kiss? Meant nothing?" Farkle says eyeing her

"They meant something for a friendship! Nothing more Farkle. The day I met him I fell on him that was really awkward, Election Day was just him thanking me for his friends' video. The date and kiss was horrible! It made us be all awkward."

He feels himself slowly slide down the wall as her words slowly cut him like knives. Those where there moments! How!? How could she just forget!? No no she couldn't have

"What about the library?"

"He told me his stories like a friend-

"No Riley! Moments before when I and Maya were talking. You two had a moment. That started everything. Does it really not mean anything?"

He watches her from behind the wall. He pledges as he watches her.

"Please. Please say I means something please" he whispers to him self

"It meant nothing Farkle. I'm not sure we even looked at each other. It was a silly unimportant moment for us. We connect as friends nothing more. I never had feelings for him and I will never have feelings for him. I'm glad his with Maya maybe we won't be awkward"

Farkle grabs her by her shoulders staring at her looking for the he lie but nothing was found  
"Oh my gosh you not lying"

"Told you. Now come I would like to go home."

He watches as they leave. His hand on his chest as he feels extreme pain. His vision becomes blurry as the tears start to form. His fist clench as he makes his way to him locker and punches it with all his anger. How!? How could she say those moments meant nothing! When every day he relives them when he feels himself getting lost. She couldn't! She couldn't just forget.

 _No... She doesn't mean it. Wait Lucas stop.._

"Lucas are you okay?"

He turns to see his "girlfriend" the girl he should be with. The blonde with the beautiful eyes. The one he chose but and the moment his wishes she had brown eyes

"I'm fine" he hisses

"You don't look fine"

"IM FINE! Okay I have to go" he says as he slams his locker. As he speeds walks out of the places. He had somewhere to be and someone to yell at.

* * *

He arrives at her bay window as he quickly climbs through without even asking. He sees her working at her desk her back to him.

"How could you!" He yells making her jump

"What the hell Lucas! You scared me!" She yells

"How could you!" He yells again staring her down

"What are you talking about?" She yells crossing her arms

"How could you say? It meant nothing!? It meant so much more!? Why are you acting like it didn't"

"Okay first of all I have no idea what you're talking about! Als-

He cuts her off with his screams "I'm taking about US! OUR moments! Riley how could you say they meant nothing!

"They meant friendship that's-

"NO! They didn't mean friendship! They meant so much more! Every single one of them!" He yells

She about to speak but he continues to talks as his emotions take control of him as he remembers everything his tried to push back

"It was the first time that I saw you, I'd never seen anything so perfect. I remember thinking that I had to have you, or get to know because of I didn't I would of misses out." he says as he smiles through this tears

"Then you whispered you loved me, when we were in Texas. And I know you wanted it to mean a brotherly love. But I know, it didn't mean that I could hear it in your voice. That I believed we would be okay. That we could be okay!" He says running his hands through his hair

"Because even when you said you didn't think of us as more I knew! I knew that you did. That I love you was more and I had peace because I knew that no matter what happened from that day on, nothing could ever be that bad, because I had you. That you would always be there."

"Lucas I meant it as a brother-

"Stop! Stop saying it means that because it doesn't! Stop saying you feel nothing because this is stronger than both of us" he yells as he points between them

"It was a silly crush-"

"STOP! It isn't a silly crush! Do you know how much I try making her be you! How much I try everyday not to picture her as you?! Riley every dam day I wish it was you!" He yells as his tears fall. His brain telling him to stop but he just couldn't

"I was so dam angry that you won't fight for this that I just let myself move along. I let myself try to forget you because I was so angry that you would lie to me! Lie about how you felt and you keep lying" he says as he moves closer to her

"Lucas look, you're with Maya and you guys are really perfect. We will always be friends but what we had wasn't real. You probably just confused -"

"No! No! I'm not confused! Riley don't you get it! Don't you get what I feel for you?" He pulls her to him as he rest his forehead on hers taking in her warmth and smell. That he missed so much.

"I don't know how to handle it. I've tried so hard to forget you but I will never forget. I let my anger and people push me away from you but Riley look at me" he says as he rises her face to meet his gaze

"Lucas stop! You don't know what you're saying!" She says trying to push away

"Yes.. Yes I do" he says as he captures her lips with his

* * *

I loved writing this chapter. I hope you guys like it!

Please please! let me know if you guys like this story:)

Also! thank you for all the lovely comments, i've gotten so far


	5. Chapter 5

Her mind went completely blank, no logic was going through her mind. As if her mind completely left her body

All she feels is the pressure of his lips pressed against her. The way his hands feel on her waist and the tingles her hands feel as she grips his hair

Her body was at a high she couldn't explain, every single part of her shivered with his touch. The heat coming from him, as she feels her feet lift of the ground. Her arms wrapping around him, pulling him closer.

Like some sort of drug, that completely blinded her mind for making her pull away. All that matter was the way their lips moved in sync and how right this feels for her

They land in bed as his hands run up her thigh making her body explode. He breaks the kiss as he explores the flesh on her neck

She gasps as she takes in air. When she hears a small whisper in the back of her mind.

 _his your brother... he never loved you... never you_

Her eyes shoot open as her mind takes control of her body. Her eyes wonder all over, as they water when she notices her position

She shakes her head as she quickly pushes him off

"Stop! Stop!" Riley yells as she blinks the tears away

Lucas quickly moves away as he gasp for air

"Riley. What's wrong" he says reaching to hug her

She slaps his hand away as she moves off the bed "get out!'

"Riley? What's wrong" he says moving closer to her

She shakes her head, running her hands through her hair as the guilt washes over her

 _His Maya's. Not yours_

"No! No! Th- this should have never happened!" she yells

"Riley! This is what we feel! This is what you feel for me! "he says coming closer

"I fell nothing for you!" she yells pushing him away

"Those kisses meant something! Stop lying! Riley I" he pleads as he tries to get a hold of her

"Shut up! Shut up! No your Maya's! Your my brother!" she yells moving his hands away from her

"Stop saying that! Riley I l-"

She cuts him off as she pulls him by his shirt

"Get it through her head! I don't like you! I don't love you! Everything we went through is over! It meant nothing!" she hisses as her eyes become cold

"Then why did you kiss back!? Riley you have feeling for me. Maya doesn't mean anything" he says as he grabs her face in his hands. Looking right into her eyes

" I don't know! I got caught up in the moment. I wasn't thinking. You picked Maya and I'm so glad you did because, I don't like you!" she yells pushing him away.  
As she shakes her head as the memories of them play in her head but they were all of him and Maya

"That's a bunch of bull crap Riley! Just listen to me! Listen to want you feel dam it!" He yells running his hands through his hair

"Get out! Now!" she yells as she pushes him

"Riley!" he says as he turns around grabbing her arms

"Stop! Don't you get it! I don't want anything to do with you! Forget this every happened, be with Maya you guys are fire and excitement!. I'm sorry for kissing you back but when I realized what I did. I felt disgust" she says sternly

"Wh- Wh- What You felt disgust?" he stutters as he feels his heart shatter into pieces

"You're my brother Lucas, you're my best friend that's the only way I see you and kissing you confirmed that. It was disgusting. Please leave." She says coldly as she crosses her arms

Lucas mouth falls open as his eyes become glossy with tears as his heart breaks.

 _this couldn't be happening.. No..._

He quickly tries to blink the tears away as he moved towards the window. He turns to look her. The girl, who he can't seem to forget. He feels his heart shatter move from the coldness of her eyes

'Lucas.."

He rushes back in as his heart await a hint of hope

"Please don't tell Maya. I can't have her hate me. Maybe we shouldn't talk for away" she says softly looking down

He sighs as he feel the tears coming.  
"Whatever you want. Just know that I Lo-"

"Stop! Go away. Now" she says looking back at him anger in her eyes

He heads down with a heavy heart, head hanging low as tears running down his face. As he touches his lips.

 _I lost her_

"I love you" he whispers as he looks up at her window. Wishing he could tell her

* * *

 **Couple of weeks later**

"how's Riley town " the women smirks as she takes a sip of her drink

Riley laughs as she looks up "It's been crazy"

"How so?'" she asks raising a brow, as she placing her hand under her chin

"Well my best friend's boyfriend kissed me, I've been avoiding them. I don't know what it means and I'm completely overwhelmed. How does that sound?" riley says running her fingers through her hair

She laughs as she looks at Riley "wow and How old are you again? Too much for this!"

"Same age as you" Riley smirks as she looking into the women's eyes.

"I'm like 23 but you know" she says smirking

"Life is complicated" Riley says looking down

"Try killing witches, wolves and all these other maniacs! That's more complicated" she says waving her hand around

"I second that"

"Stalking again" Riley says laughing as she looks up at him

"In mood for coffee, saw this places and was like why not" he says smirking as he goes to hug Riley.

"Damon" the women hisses but ends up smiling

"Blondie!" Damon bows as he looks at her smirking

She glares at him as Riley begins to laugh

"are you telling, dear Riley all your sappy love story." he says smirking

"Riley! Let me tell you this one time. Damon totally had it in for me" she says as Riley starts laughing

"Okay eww shut up!, don't tell her that" he says as he shoves her

"Riley is my friend, I can tell her anything" Caroline says smiling

"Well I saved her! So she likes me better. Back off blondie" Damon's says smirking

"Well she like me better, because I'm not a complete asshole like you" Caroline hisses as she smiles sweetly at him

"And there's Blondie" Damon says smirking

They laugh as Damon's turns to look at Riley

"What's up with you" he says

"Trying to avoid my friends" Riley mumbles as she plays with her friendship ring

"Who's that?" His nobs for her to continue

"Lucas kissed me"

Damon's eyes widen slightly as he straighten himself inching closer to her

"do you feel anything, like remember"

Caroline frowns as she stares at him

"I don't know.. It's like ever since that day, I feel something. It's like when you have a dream and you try to remember it, but it's too fuzzy to see. It's like that, I just.. I don't what it means" riley says as she rests her chin on her hand looking up at Damon.

"Like you loved him" Damon says as he eyes her, studying her body language

Riley quickly shakes her head as she recalls every memory with him.  
 _No she never liked him.. He never like her.. Right?.._

"No.. It's not that.. It's like emptiness.. I-'' Riley says as she looks down, trying to block at this light pain in her heart

"Riley" Caroline says softly reaching for her hand

"Why do I feel this? His my brother, my best friend" she says furrowing her face.

"Your remembering.. Dam Miss America you work fast" Damon mumbles as he looks at Riley

"Damon" Caroline hisses as she glares at Damon

"Shut it blondie" Damon says as he grabs riley hand

"I'm not going to make it that easy for Miss America" Damon hisses as he glares into Riley eyes

"Wait what?" riley says looking between the two

"Damon! Stop!" Caroline says sternly as she notice his actions

"Like, I would listen to you, please" he scoff as he looks into Riley's. Dilating his eyes

"You guys kissed but you only kiss him to see if you still liked him, but you know you don't" he says quietly

"I don't" riley says lost in his eyes

"You don't feel emptiness anymore, Lucas doesn't make you feel anything." Damon says sternly

"He doesn't make me feel anything" Riley replies as she gets more lost in his eyes

"Only when he says I love you" Damon says firmly as he squeezes her hand

"Only when he says I love you" Riley replies

"Good now we weren't talking about this. We were talking about blondies ugly hair" Damon smirks a

Riley shakes her head as she starts laugh. Caroline glares at Damon as she punches him

"I'll let you guys settle this while I go get a snack" Riley's giggles as she heads to the counter

"What the hell was that!" she yells glaring at him

"Look, she loved him and I'm not going to make it easy on him" He hisses glaring at her

"Thought you wanted them together" Caroline says rolling her eyes

Damon scoffs looking at her "He has to do much more than just kiss her. He has to work for it"

Caroline looks up and smirks as she nudges Damon "I guess Lucas has some work to do now"

Damon looks up to see Riley helping a guy pick up his belongings.

He smirks as he listens to their conversation

* * *

"Thanks.. I'm Ryder" the guy says not taking his eyes away from hers

"Um.. Hi I'm Riley" she says looking Into his eyes crystal grey eyes

"Sorry again I didn't mean to" he says

"No it's okay, it's fine." She says as her eyes catch a glimpse of his notebook

"You go to Abigail high?" she says furrowing her brows

"I just transferred. Do you?" He says smiling

"I do" she says grinning

"I guess I met my first friend" he says smirking. Extending his hand to her

"I guess you did" Riley smirks she takes his hands in her, shaking it. As butterflies form in her stomach  
-

* * *

Damon and Caroline smirk at each other as they turn back to look at the two teens

"Things just got interesting.. I wonder how Miss America going to win this round" Damon smirks as he looks at Riley

* * *

 **Thank you all for reading and voting! Means so much.**

 **I have no idea if this is any good but I hope you guys liked it.**

 **Please comment** ❤️✨⭐️ **!**


	6. Please Don't

"Riley!"

Riley cringes has she hears the blonde's voice. She quickly tries to get away as the quilt from that day rushes back

"Ring power Riley!" The blonde screams

She stops right in her tracks as she sighs. Turning to face those blue eyes that haunt her.

"Maya" she says with a small smile

"What the hell is wrong with you!?" She hisses as she reaches her

"Nothing why?" Riley says shrugging her shoulders

"We haven't talked in days! You avoid me at school and you haven't been at the bay window" she says crossing her arms

"I'm sorry I've just been busy" Riley says as she tries to swallow done the quilt from that afternoon

"This this about Lucas? Is this-"

Riley eyes widen as she cuts off Maya "what about him!? What did he say!?"

"Is this about us dating!? Riley you still like him!? Is that it" Maya says running her fingers through her hair

Riley sighs in relief "Maya I told you I don't like him! I never did!"

"Then why are you avo-"

Maya soon stop talking as her eyes land on a pair of grey eyes.

"Hi Riley" he says smiling down at her

Riley looks up as her breath hitch "hi Ryder"

Maya clears her throat trying to get her attention " Riley!? Answer me"

"I don't like him! I'm glad you have him. I'm sorry I haven't talked to you guys" she says looking at Maya

"It's my fault actually. I've been asking her to show me around. I'm sorry for any trouble" Ryder says as he leans closer to Riley

Maya stomps forward as she stares up at him "how do you know my little plant!? What are your intentions!?"

"Maya!?" Riley says trying to pull her back

Ryder smirks "we bump into each other a week or so. Since then we've been talking and she's shown me around school since I'm new"

He winks at Riley making her blush " my intentions are to continue to know her and see what it lead to"

"Leads to?"

They all turn to see a pair of burning green eyes approaching them. His first tighten as he see the closeness between Riley and that guy

Riley quickly looks down not wanting to see his face. As it remind her of her betray

"Apparently this is the reason Riley hasn't spoken to us. She's too busy with her guy" Maya giggles wiggle her brows

Riley's looks up to glare at Maya as her checks warm up

"She's pretty amazing" Ryder smiles as he wraps her arms around her shoulder

"You don't know her for that long. Move her arm away from her" Lucas says glaring at him

"Lucas! " Maya says holding his arm

"I said move your hand away from her. You don't know her like that" he says getting closer to her

"Dude what's your problem?" Ryder says glaring at him as he moves in front of Riley blocking her from him

"My problem is you. Get away you don't have the right to touch her" Lucas hisses coming closer

Maya pulls him back as she tries to makes him look at her but he continues to look at Riley.

"I'm sorry my boyfriend is really protective of his friends" Maya says looking at Ryder

"Oh I get it. Well Lucas don't worry I won't hurt her "he says smiling as he wraps his arms around her shoulders

They soon hear the bell ring making the rest of the students rush to class.

"Well I have to get to class. Talk to you later" Ryder says smiling at Riley

Riley nods her head as she looks at Ryder leave.

"See yea loser! I have to go paint a picture" Maya says as she placing a kiss on Lucas check

Riley quickly tries to walk away when she feels a hand around her wrist

"Who the hell is he?!" Lucas hisses pulling her back

"What the hell is your problem!?" Riley says pulling her hand back

"My problem!? What's your problem!? Why do you keep doing this!?" He says glaring at her

Riley snickers as she turns to leave "get over it"

Lucas quickly grabs her arms as he pulls her to him. He places one of his hands on her waist making Riley's body shivers. He stare into her eyes as he pull her closer

"I will never get over it! I poured my heart out to you. Riley we shared something In Your room. Please tell me it meant something. We both felt it" he says as he places his forehead against her

She tries to pull away but he keeps her close to him "Lucas please let me go"

He bushes his thumb across her check "no.. Riley I can't get that day out of my mind. Please tell me you felt something please"

Riley closer her eyes as her mind becomes fizzy with memories "no. I don't feel anything for you"

"Then why did you kiss me back! You feel something." He pleads as he grabs onto her shoulder looking into her eyes

"I'm sorry I did! Let it go!" She says trying to get out of his holds

Lucas grabs her face in her hands "look me in eye and tell me you feel nothing. Tell me right now. Tell me that you don't feel the way I feel about you? Please don't lie to me Riley. Please"

She feels a pain in her heart that makes her mind confused "I feel nothing for you. I have feelings for Ryder"

Lucas eyes become watery as she moves away from him. He watches as she begins to walk ways.

"What the hell are you doing?"

Lucas quickly turns around as his eyes meet a pair of sharpie blue eyes. He gulps as the person comes closer

"I-"

"No! You had your chance you picked. Stop it. I'm serious Lucas"

"Farkle.. Riley.. I.."

"I'm not going to let you ruin their friendship. You had all of freshman and sophomore year to pick her. You chose Maya! You can't have them both." He says glaring at him

"I don't want her falling for someone else!" Lucas says as his eyes begin to water

"This is your own doing Lucas. Let her go" Farkle sighs as he walks away from him

Lucas feels his heart break at the idea of Riley with someone new. His blood boils as the veins in his arms being to swell. Soon tears come to his eyes as he images not having her in his life

"Dam it!" He hisses as his anger rises and he punches the locker next to him

 _I'm not letting her go..._

 **-later that day-**

"So my dear friend Riley, where to?"

Riley bites her lip as she breathes out "my mom's bakery.

Ryder stops walking as he grins at her

"What?" she says furrowing her brows looking back at him

"I'm sorry but did you say you're mom's bakery" he says with a small smirk as he raising his eyebrow

"Shut up" she giggles as she turn to walk again

Ryder laughs as he jogs to catch up to her "I mean I've know you for what two weeks and were already meeting the parents?"

"You're not even meeting her" she laughs as she nudges him

"Still you haven't invited me to the famous bakery. I'm a finally special to you?" He teases wrapping his arm around her shoulders

"Maya's right I haven't been hanging out with them since I've been with this very needy guy" she smirks as she hears him gasp and laugh

"Plus I'll like them to know you. Oh and special to me? Ehh not even close" she giggles as she looks up to meet his grey guys

"Oh shut it Matthews" he laughs rolling his eyes as he opens the car door for her

She settles in the seat as she takes in the lingering smell of his cologne that's embedded in his car. That feels her with a sense of peace. She smiles at him as he begins to drive. Riley looks out the window as she begins to image the reaction of her friends. Especially the blonde boy's reaction

 _Please be a good idea..._

-At the cafe _-_

Lucas stands outside Topanga's as he tries to gain any amount of calmness he can get.  
Helooks down at the bandage around his hand from the accident he had earlier.

He just needed to get though tonight because he knew that by the end of tonight nothing was going to be the same the next day.

"Here go nothing" he breathes out as he steps into the cafe he looks around and spots his friends.

He moves further in when his eyes land in the brunette who is sitting awfully close to the guy he strongly dislikes

 _"_ Huckleberry _!_ " Maya says as she goes and hugs him but all he does is continue to stare at the brunette

"Riley, here just introduced us to her new boy" Zay says wiggling his eyes brows

He clenches his fist as she watches the blush creep onto her cheeks. They way her eyes sparkle as she turns to look into Ryder's eyes. The way she nervously picks on her sleeves and tucks her hair behind her ear

He feels his heart ache watching her. He bites his lips as he quickly looks down trying to contain the rush of pain he feels.

He looks at her again. It should be him who should make her blush. It should be him who she should be looking at with that sparkle in her eyes.

In that moment as Lucas takes a seat across from her. He knew that this night was going to be much tougher than he expected..

 **Hello! My lovely people! I know,** **I know this chapter is really late and I apologize. But I have been busy working. I've had half of this chapter in a draft for WEEKS and I finally finished it. Not sure if it's any good I kind of just wrote it has I listened to music. There will be a PART TWO to this chapter, I decided to break the chapter in half.**

 **Please let me know what you** **think** **!** **And don't forget comment** ㈎9❤️✨✨


	7. Salvatore Secret

You're told you will met someone. That someone will bring joy to your life. That someone will wash over every ounce of pain and sadness you have. He had that the oh so mighty Lucas friar, the moral compassion had that.

One world would of made his world a living peace but now. Now it's a battle to hold his tongue. He watches how Ryder looks at her. He sees the admire that grows for her. He see all of it because that's what she did to him

She made him fall for her, she made his body weak for her, to the point of craving her and now

He has to restrain himself from brushing off the blondes head away, rolling his eyes about the dumb comments Ryder makes and grunting in annoyance as he watches them get closer

"Please try harder"

He turns to see Farkle with pleading eyes. He had gotten away from the group when seeing Ryder and Riley become so close to one another that it was kill him inside

"If that Ryder kid would leave that would be great" he smiles sarcastically

"That's Riley date you can-"

"That's is not her date! He is nothing to Riley.. Don't ever say that" Lucas hisses as he glares at Farkle

"You could have had her. You had one world to say and you blow it. She's happy" Farkle says

"She's will never be happy. It's Riley and Lucas"

"You killed that Lucas. You and only you did that. You had your shot. I'm serious I'm not letting you hurt her" Farkle says as he pushes pat Lucas

"So what you chose Ryder now" Lucas snickers

"No I chose Riley and I chose her happiness." Farkle says as he walk back inside

He grunts in angry as he body commands him to connect his fist to the wall of the bakery, but he stops inches away from his fist hitting the wall when his eyes get a glimpse of her. He lowers is hand as he just simply stands there admiring her. Her soft smiling, the soft dimples on her cheeks, the sparkle of her doe brown eyes and the all-around angelic presence she has.

Suddenly soft singing begins making his heart ache a bit as the words of the song run though him.

 _I can love you desperately, though your love ain't guaranteed_

 _Oh, I wish you knew the deal, gotta learn from far away_

 _And I simply needed space, space for me to be_

 _And I think you need it too_

 _Though I know you call me selfish for assuming_

 _I did this for you too, you still got me around your finger_

 _Even though I'm far away_

 _Please believe me when I say_

 _Everything I do I'm gunna think of you_

He stands there gazing at her not being able to move as his body shuts it's self-down. As it listens to the melody of the music

"She's special to you?"

He snaps out of his daze as he turns to look at the stranger next to him. Tall, brown headed figure with deep brown eyes.

"Umm.." He says as he moves away a bit

The man quickly steps back and chuckles looking at Lucas " oh no I'm sorry, I didn't mean to creep you out. I just noticed you staring at the lady for a long while"

Lucas feels his cheeks redden as he nervously rubs the back of his neck

"Yea. Um yea" Lucas chuckles as his body relaxes

"Good to know you're not some stalker" the man says laughing as he looks at him

"Yea I assure you I'm not" Lucas says smiling as he turns to look back at Riley

"Is she your girlfriend?" The man ask

Lucas frowns as he looks at Riley "No, she's uhh with someone else right now"

The man whistles as he shakes his head "that's a doozy kid. One pieces of advice, enjoy while you still can. Things change very quickly"

"Thank you sir that's actually great piece of advice. I really apprec-" Lucas stops talked when he notices the man is no longer there.

He does a 180 searching for the man but his now longer there

So he turns back and listens to the melody of the song all while staying at Riley. The song is close to finishing and his heart makes his mouth whispers the most important lyrics to him..

"Please don't fall in love with someone new. I promise one day I'll come back for you" Lucas whispers as he watches Riley giggles at what Ryder says. The way she lends onto him and the way his arms are around her.

"You okay huckleberry" he switches his gaze form the window to the blonde who's standing by the door

"Uh.. Yea I just needed a moment" he says as he shakes off the rush of feelings

"Come on, there's lots of stuff to do" Maya smiles as she opens the door for both of them

"Yea.. There's a lot to do" he agrees as he walks back into the cafe

* * *

Unknown pov

"Are you sure it's her?"

The man slams the car door shut as he begins to talk

"I'm dam positive it's her! I can back to look at the pictures and she matches all of them. I got her" he says as he looks down at the picture

"This must by my fucken lucky day" the voice says with a hint of laughter

"So I finish it now" he says reaching for the gun in the bag next to him

"No! Watch her, follower her learn every god dam move she makes. Learn who she is most close with." the person on the other line says aggressively

The man smirks as he chuckles a bit " oh I'm already on that, seem like little miss sunshine as the blondie wrapped around her finger "

"Oh.. We have a bait.. Perfect! Call with any updates" the person says as they hang up the phone

"Your little secrets out Salvatore's.. You have no idea what's coming" The person says as they smirk wickedly

 **I'm so so sorry for not updating fast enough. I'll try my very best to update as much as I can** **㈎9. School and work have just taken very me but ill try my very best to update.**

 **Thank you to everyone that as commented and followed the story it means so much to me.** **️ please continue to show this story love** **️:)**

 ***didn't really proof read so sorry for the mistakes**

 **Also check out my other stories**

 **Until next time my loves! Have a wonderful night!**


End file.
